Permanent Impressions
by Inked Contest
Summary: Summary: Has someone in your life touched you so deeply that you carry them or their memory with you for the remainder of your days? Edward's had many leave an impression on him both good and not so good. Now there's someone new, and he can't quite decide whether she's here for a season or a lifetime.


**Title: Permanent Impressions**

**Summary: Has someone in your life touched you so deeply that you carry them or their memory with you for the remainder of your days? Edward's had many leave an impression on him both good and not so good. Now there's someone new, and he can't quite decide whether she's here for a season or a lifetime. **

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 13,283**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Bella sat in the sterile room trying to control the squirming tiny human on her lap. Her nerves were getting the best of her, so she had to stop herself from snapping at the little girl. Honestly, Bella was happy to see her exerting so much energy. Lord knows she hadn't exhibited this much in quite a while. Even though it warmed her heart to see, it didn't help Bella's anxiety. She didn't know what the outcome of today's appointment would be, and that scared her. This was their last resort. It had to work. It just _had_ to.

"I want down," the four-year-old whined. Bella figured it couldn't hurt, so she helped the child slide to the floor steadying her when she wobbled.

"Be careful, Livi," Bella cautioned gently.

Livi huffed before walking around to look at all the pictures on the wall; the display of attitude made Bella smile. She liked how strong-willed Livi was becoming, how she showed her fighting spirit. Bella's smile fell and emotion settled into the pit of her stomach at the thought. They would need that fighting spirit very soon. She watched as Livi walked around the room humming some unknown song that Bella was sure she was making up. She wasn't really _sure_ though, because Livi's dad had an eclectic taste in music while Bella preferred classic rock.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings, and Livi hurried back over to climb into her lap before the door opened. Bella's breath hitched when the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on walked into the room. He was looking down at a chart, so she had a few seconds to admire his long, lean body wrapped in a light blue, long-sleeved button-up shirt tucked into a pair of snug, form-fitting gray slacks. She smiled when she caught sight of the necktie he wore with Marvin the Martian prominently displayed. Then she looked up to his striking face and chiseled jawline, sharp cheekbones, and stunning green eyes. She startled slightly and heat bloomed in her cheeks when she realized he'd caught her perusing his form.

"Good morning," he said before turning to Livi with a genuine smile. "Are you Ms. Livi Swan?" Livi shimmied down from Bella's lap and held out her hand to shake. He squatted down and took her little hand in his with an amused smile.

"I'm Livi Isla Swan," she said with confidence even though her Ls didn't quite come out right. "It's 'eye'," she tapped just below his eye, "and 'la' like the song 'Fa la la la la."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Livi Isla Swan," he told her with a smile. "I'm Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen. That was a mighty grown up handshake you gave there."

"Thank you. Yours could be stronger. Daddy says it needs to be a nice firm handshake." Bella chided the little girl, but Dr. Cullen just laughed as he stood back to his full height.

"I will work on that."

"Good."

"Why don't we get you up on this table so we can talk?"

Livi nodded and walked over to the exam table. Dr. Cullen pulled out two drawers to make steps that Livi could climb then pull herself on top of the crinkly paper. She turned to face him with her little legs crossed underneath her. Bella sat back and watched as the doctor took a stool from the corner of the room and rolled it over so he could sit in front of Livi where he was face-to-face with her.

"What's going on, Miss Livi?" the doctor asked. She looked at Bella who nodded at her encouragingly. It was never too early to teach her to speak up for herself. Livi's dad was constantly babying her, but Bella did no such thing.

"I'm sick."

"Why do you say that? Do you not feel good?" Livi shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes I don't. Not always. Daddy was sad when he took me to another doctor before. He said I have cancer." She glanced over at Bella who was struggling to keep her emotions in check before looking back at the doctor. "If I was that sick, wouldn't I feel icky?"

"Sometimes when we're sick, we don't feel bad. Have you ever had a fever and your dad made you stay in the house and not play but you didn't feel too bad?" Livi nodded. "Then sometimes you're sick and throwing up and everything hurts." Livi nodded again. "Cancer's like that. Sometimes you feel okay, and sometimes you don't. And you know how your dad gives you medicine," he held his hand up to block his mouth and pretended to whisper, "nasty tasting medicine sometimes," Livi giggled, "so that you'll feel better?" Edward smiled at Livi's giggles. A child's giggling was his favorite sound in the world. Livi nodded again. "Your body needs medicine to make you better with cancer too. It's a kind of sickness." The little girl looked at him with piercing eyes; she was too smart for her age.

"Then why didn't the other doctor give me mecinine?" Bella couldn't help but smile at Livi's made-up word that she'd been using since she heard the word for the first time.

"That's a good question. I don't know the answer, though, because I haven't talked to the other doctor." Livi nodded slowly. Edward wasn't going to tell them he thought the other doctor was a disgrace to medicine, though. That would do them no good. "You know what I do know, though?"

"What?"

"I have medicine that I can give you." Bella's breath hitched. Edward tried diligently to ignore the woman behind him. He needed to focus on his patient right now. He'd speak with her later.

"Will it make me better?" Bella's stomach rolled. She didn't want this man to promise anything he couldn't deliver.

"I hope. This is a weird kind of medicine though. It makes you feel yucky for a while, but if it works right, it'll make you feel better later. _But, _it's going to take more than just medicine to make you better."

"What?"

"It takes a good fight." Edward looked at her seriously before smiling and asking, "Can you fight?" Livi smiled proudly and looked over at Bella who smiled back.

"Yep. I's a good fighter. Ask my daddy. He compains bout it." The adults laughed at the cute little girl.

"Good. It also takes help. Do you have people that will help you?"

"Daddy! He says he fight a dragon for me. So will Aunt B. Right, Aunt B?"

"Oh, LiviLoo," Bella said, her voice thick with emotion. "I'd do anything for you."

"See. My family loves me," Livi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's really good, Livi. Because love is really important medicine. It's the most important."

"It is?" Livi asked as she perked up. "I got bunches of that." Bella's heart swelled. Her niece was something special.

"Then maybe we can beat this sickness, huh?" Dr. Cullen said enthusiastically. Livi nodded so hard she almost fell off the table. Edward reached out and steadied her as she set off into a fit of giggles. "Feel like playing a little?"

"Oh, yes, please."

Dr. Cullen stood and pushed his chair away with his foot. He held his hands out to Livi who took them and stepped down with his help. He kept one of Livi's hands in his as he opened the door. When he turned to look at Bella, she watched as a mask of indifference settled over his face. Bella stood and followed the duo into the hallway. Livi was swinging the doctor's hand and humming again. At the end of the hallway, Dr. Cullen showed her a playroom where she sprinted inside and immediately began making friends with some other kids. Bella watched her happy smile for a moment before Dr. Cullen cleared his throat.

"My office is this way," Bella heard the doctor say from behind her. "Livi will be fine for a few minutes. The room is monitored by staff." He nodded his head to the corner where two women in scrubs sat watching the children play.

"Okay," she conceded and followed him three doors down. He held the door for her, and she stepped inside the cozy office that was decorated more chicly than the exam and waiting rooms she'd seen with bright colors, cartoon characters, and other child-friendly images.

"Please have a seat."

Edward pulled a chair up to the desk for her and waited for her to sit before taking his own seat opposite her. She was surprised he didn't sit behind his desk. He reached forward, pulled the box of tissues from the desktop, and held it out for Bella. She thought she was hiding it well, but apparently, she was transparent. She took a few from the box and thanked him.

"It's okay to be overwhelmed," Edward assured her. "I won't judge you." Bella sniffled as her breath stuttered. She was so overcome with worry. She just wanted her niece to live.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Cullen was shaking his head.

"No apologizing. I promise. It's okay." She nodded as she dabbed at her wet eyes. "So where do we-"

"Ms. Swan, where is Livi's father?" he asked, interrupting her immediately. Bella was thrown for a minute, her mind having to switch gears.

"Jasper is at work."

"It would be best if I could talk with Livi's father. I would assume he would want to be involved in any treatment plan we devise." Bella didn't like the tone she was detecting behind his words.

"My brother wanted nothing more than to be here, but he had to work. He tried to get off, but his boss wouldn't allow it. I told him I'd be happy to come and tell him everything we talked about." She huffed. "To be honest, we didn't know what to expect today. It took over a month to get an appointment with you, so we didn't know if this would just be a consult, if you would tell us there was no hope, if you'd pass us off to a colleague, or just send us away. We're talking treatment plan?" Her voice steadily rose with every word, and she couldn't meet his eyes. She was startled when he took her hands that had been gesturing wildly into his own grip and lay them back in her lap.

"Calm down, Ms. Swan. Deep breaths." She gulped in air trying to slow her racing heart. When she seemed to be visibly calmer, he pulled his hands away and sat back in his chair a bit rigidly. "Cancer is a fast-moving, nasty beast. There's no time to waste. We need to discuss a plan, and I'd liked Livi to begin treatments this week." Bella's mind was spinning.

"This week."

"Tomorrow if it can be arranged. I've looked over her tests, scans, bloodwork, and even the previous physician's clinical information. I want her on chemo twice a week for at least the next 8? weeks. I'm not sure how feasible that is since her father wasn't able to make arrangements for an appointment that he was aware of for over a month."

"Stop!" Bella interrupted sharply as she stood, her blood boiling at the implication. "I don't care how brilliant of a pediatric oncologist you are. You do not get to sit here and imply that my brother is a bad father and does not care about his daughter. Don't be such a douche canoe."

Edward drew up short at the accusation and the name she called him. He wasn't surprised so much at her conclusion, because if he were honest, that had crossed his mind. He was surprised that she was calling him out. No one had spoken to him in such a manner since he was a young medical student. And a douche canoe? What did that even mean?

"Jasper is doing the best he can," Bella continued. "He's a single father with only me to help since our parents are long gone. He works so that he has health insurance for Livi. But that health insurance doesn't cover everything, so he works himself to the bone taking as much overtime as possible to afford the medical bills. And the mortgage, and food, and clothes, and everything else a little girl needs. Not everyone has a job that pays as well as yours." Bella poked him in the chest to emphasize her point. Edward watched as Bella's chest heaved with every word that she spat at him. He tried not to let it affect him and cleared his throat, looking away.

"I apologize, Ms. Swan," he said. "Please, have a seat." Bella didn't even realize she'd stood. Feeling a bit ashamed at her outburst, she took seat.

"I'm sorry," she said, but rushed to clarify. "Not about what I said, but how I said it." Edward nodded.

"Where is Livi's mother? Is she not involved?"

"She's dead."

Edward's heart immediately hurt for the little girl. No one should have to deal with that. Every child deserved to know the love of a mother. He was so thankful he eventually got that. He looked back to meet Bella's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he told her sincerely. Bella looked at the doctor to see true emotion from him for the first time. There was something there; she could tell. Quickly, though, his face cleared, and the mask settled back on his face. "We'll see how her numbers look after the chemotherapy and decide whether or not she may need radiation at that time. Then I want her enrolled in a new drug trial that's has shown promising results. I've already submitted her for consideration, and she was approved yesterday. If you, if Mr. Swan, agrees to the trial, all expenses for Livi's treatment moving forward will be covered." Bella wondered if she heard right.

"Wait. Did you say expenses will be covered?"

"Yes."

"As in, the medicine for the trial?" Surely, she heard wrong.

"No. All expenses; chemo, tests, bloodwork, radiation if necessary, and yes, the drug as well. All of it."

Bella looked at him for a second longer wanting to make sure she had heard correctly. Edward could tell she was overwhelmed. Knowing what was coming next, he reached for the tissue box again as she burst into tears. When he turned back to her, he was struck dumb when she leaned forward and kissed him. It was quick, but she'd put all her strength behind it before pulling away, taking a tissue, and covering her face to cry and laugh. He sat stunned while she tried to pull herself back together.

"Tell me what to do, where she needs to be," Bella rushed. "We'll make it work. We'll do whatever we have to do. When? Where? What? How? Just tell me." Edward remained quiet for a moment while he tried to process. "Dr. Cullen?" He was quiet too long, and Bella started to wonder if she overstepped her bounds. She probably shouldn't have kissed him, but her gratitude was bursting, and she needed to show him somehow.

"Uhh," he stammered. "Umm. I have to speak with Livi's father to obtain approval of the treatment plan, but I'd like to do that quickly. Tomorrow we can get her prepped if I speak with him today. Can you or Mr. Swan bring her back tomorrow?"

"I'll make it work. When? This office? And I'll have Jasper call you as soon as I speak with him."

"Yes, this office." He stood and walked to the other side of his desk. Once he'd started the computer, he checked the calendar for the chemo room. "Does 10:00, 1:00, or 3:15 work best for you?"

"1:00, please." Edward typed in the appointment before completing an appointment card and handing it to Bella.

"Bring this with you or Mr. Swan if it will be him." Bella took hold of the card, but Edward didn't release his grip. "I really do need to speak with him."

"You will. I promise."

Within the hour, Edward was paged to answer a phone call. He was pleased that Livi's father was on the other line. Jasper was overly apologetic about not being able to attend the appointment. He questioned Edward about the trial, and Edward was shocked at how much medical knowledge Jasper seemed to possess. He tried to reserve judgement on that alone. Livi's father obviously cared very deeply for his daughter, enough to familiarize himself with her condition and possible treatment. Perhaps Mr. Swan truly had no option but to miss the appointment.

After a long conversation, Jasper finally agreed to the treatment. Edward assured him that he truly believed this was in Livi's best interest and he was hoping for a remission, not just improving her quality of life. Jasper's voice was thick with emotion, and Edward didn't bring attention to the obvious roughening of his voice. Jasper said that Bella would be bringing Livi to the office the next day as he couldn't get off work since the notice wasn't far enough in advance. Edward said they'd create a more regular schedule after seeing how Livi reacted to the first treatment. That would allow Jasper to put in for time off for the next eight weeks.

After his conversation with Jasper, Edward finished charting and looked over his schedule for the next day. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw Jocelyn's name on the schedule. She had become one of his favorite patients, and he enjoyed seeing her each week. It was bittersweet that her appointments would stop in the next week or two. The cancer had been undetectable on the last few PET scans, and Edward was almost ready to release her for monthly checkups. He was startled from his thoughts at the sound of his name being called from the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Nurse Denali," he told her with a smile. "I didn't hear you."

"I said the last patient was sent home," she said indulgently. It was not rare for her to find the doctor still in his office even though his latest appointment had ended a few hours before. She admired that about him, his dedication to those he served. It's why she had developed a crush on him when she began her employment less than a year before. "We've finished cleaning up and are prepped for tomorrow. We're leaving for the evening." Edward took a deep breath.

"As should I." He stood after turning off his computer and grabbing a medical magazine and a few articles he'd printed that he wanted to read. "It's getting dark. I'll walk you out." Tanya's heart warmed at the thought. He was such a thoughtful man. She stepped back into the hallway as he closed and locked his office door.

"I, uh, I'm thinking about stopping for something to eat. Wo-would you like to join me?"

Tanya was nervous of his answer. She very much wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him on a more personal level. Sometimes, though, she saw the distant, rough exterior he had, and that made her hesitant to ask. She'd never know until she tried though.

"I appreciate the offer, Nurse Denali, but I have things I need to do this evening," he said politely. "Perhaps one of the other nurses could join you." His rejection stung, but he'd been gracious.

"Maybe." He held the door open as she stepped through, wringing her hands on her purse strap. "Have a good evening, Dr. Cullen."

"You too." He remained in his spot until she was inside the car and driving away before moving to his own car.

The drive home was quick since he only lived ten minutes from the office. The high-rise condo had caught his attention the first time he had seen it. It sat 14 stories above the Seattle streets, just high enough that traffic noises were basically non-existent and the view was spectacular. He could see the water, the mountains, and the space needle from his apartment or private terrace. Once he'd made it inside, shed his shirt and pants, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, he went outside to sit and unwind from the day as he made his nightly call. On the fourth ring, he resigned himself to the fact he'd have to leave a message. It was his own fault though. Caught up in his work, he hadn't realized how late it had gotten before he left the office. He was sure she was in bed by this hour.

"Hello!" The sound of her breathless voice on the other end of the line lifted his spirits immediately. "Hello? Did I catch it in time? Did it go to voicemail?"

"I'm here," he said simply, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Baby. I thought I'd missed you, but I'm so glad I get to hear from you. How are you? How was your day? You were meeting a new patient, right? How did that go?" He smiled at her enthusiasm. She was one of just a handful of people that could lift his spirits the way she did.

"I'm good, Mom. Today was," he hesitated as he replayed the day's events in his mind and sipped his water as he gathered his thoughts. He remembered his new little patient that he could already tell would work her way into his heart. Then he remembered her aunt and couldn't make sense of the mix of emotions from the memory of her. "Today was good…weird…but good." Esme perked up at his response.

"Well, that's…different."

Esme didn't know how to take his answer. She'd gotten the same word every day since he opened his practice five years ago. _Fine._ She hated that word with a passion, but she expected nothing else from her careful, regimented son. Order and predictability were the cornerstones of his life. This was…_different._

"I did meet my new patient. She's something special."

Esme smiled widely at hearing that. She knew her son cared about all his patients; that's what made him such a wonderful pediatric oncologist. Some of them, though, would crawl under his skin. They left permanent impressions on him.

"What's her name?"

"Mom." Esme chided herself for asking. "You know I can't reveal that kind of information." She knew this; she just got ahead of herself sometimes. "We can call her Sunshine." Esme smiled tenderly even though he couldn't see. "She lights up the room. Her smile is infectious."

"She sounds special." Edward nodded but frowned as he heard his mother yawn.

"I'm sorry it's so late."

"It's okay. You know I'm always happy to hear from you."

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll talk to you tomorrow at a more decent hour," he said as he drained the remainder of his water.

"Can I see you for lunch? I'll be around your area." Edward stood and made his way back inside.

"I would love to see you. Noon?" Esme reviewed her schedule in her head.

"Can we make it 11:45? I have an appointment at 1:00."

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"Me too. See you tomorrow."

Edward ended the call without a second thought. Esme smiled sadly. He had such trouble saying the words, but she knew he truly did love her. She startled slightly as two arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and the warm body of her husband pressed tightly to hers. She sighed happily and leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder as he kissed her neck a few times.

"Everything okay, love?" Carlisle asked. He could detect a bit of melancholy in her voice as she said goodbye to their son.

"It is now." He loosened his grip, and she twisted around to wrap her arms around his shoulders and scratch the back of his neck with her long fingernails. He shuddered as goosebumps erupted on his skin. He _loved_ when she did that, but he reined himself in at the contemplative look on her face. "I hope he finds it, his peace." Carlisle nodded and kissed her nose lightly.

"He will in his own time. We can't rush him." She nodded and leaned forward to kiss him before pulling back and holding his gaze.

"I just want him to find what we have. He deserves it." Carlisle smiled at her as his grip tightened to hold her close, and show her how much she meant to him.

"He does. And he will." He pressed his lips to hers and lingered for a moment. "Let's go to bed. It's late." She smiled at him, the same smile he'd fallen for all those years ago. She released her grip, took his hand, and they made their way upstairs to retire for the night.

At exactly 1:00 the next day, Edward saw Bella and Livi checking in with reception. He waited a few minutes to ensure everything was squared away before meeting them at the desk. They didn't even have a chance to take a seat in the waiting room. Livi's greeting was more subdued than he expected from her though that was understandable. Surgery was a scary thought for adults and double that for a four-year-old.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Aunt B says I'm going to go to sleep, and when I wake up, I'll have terminator parts like Marcus. It won't hurt, and I won't even know you're doing it." Edward looked at Bella with a raised brow, but she just smiled back cheekily.

"Well, she's pretty much got it covered," Edward said as he tried not to laugh. He didn't want Livi thinking he was making fun of her or making light of the situation. "We'll put some wires in while you're asleep. Then that way, we don't have to worry about putting in a needle in your arm every time you come to see me. We don't like needles, do we?" Livi shook her head. She didn't want those pokey things anywhere near her. No way, Jose! Edward held out his hand, but Livi reached for Bella quickly with fear evident in her eyes.

"I want Aunt B." Edward retracted his hand and squatted so he was eye level with her.

"Aunt B's going to come with us to the room we were in yesterday. Then I have a special drink for you. It's going to make you sleepy so that when we do this, you won't feel it." Livi looked up at her aunt then back to the nice doctor.

"Will she go with me and hold my hand?"

"She can't go with us for the terminator part, but I'm going to be with you the whole time. I'll even hold your hand. I promise."

Livi studied him for a moment before agreeing in a soft voice. Edward smiled and held his hand out again. She took it but didn't loosen her grip on Bella's. Edward stood and turned to walk with her down the hall. Once in the room, Bella helped her change into a hospital gown, then Livi drank the medicine without complaint. Bella pulled the little girl into her lap, and it wasn't long before her body grew heavy against Bella's chest.

"Aunt B?" she said sleepily.

"I'm right here, LiviLoo. It's okay, Baby Girl. I got you," Bella said softly as she pressed her lips to her niece's hair. Edward's heart ached with the sight of Bella's love for Livi. Bella may not be her mother, but Edward imagined that a mother couldn't love her any more than Bella did.

"B," Livi whined, but she was fighting sleep, only seconds away.

"Shhhhh." Bella hugged her tightly and began to rock her as she sang quietly.

"_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_

_Over in Killarney, many years ago. _

_My Mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low,  
Just a simple little ditty, in her good old Irish way,  
And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day.  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral._"

"Where did you learn that?" Edward asked, unable to contain his curiosity. Bella looked up from the sleeping girl in her arms.

"My dad used to sing it to me. It's actually the last thing I heard from him before…" Bella cleared her throat and looked away when she realized she'd almost revealed something even her brother didn't know. "Well, she's out like a light." She chuckled quietly, awkwardly.

"Do you want to carry her over to the operating room?" Bella stood and followed Edward to another wing of the office. She laid Livi on the hospital bed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Edward placed his hand on Bella's arm gently. This always seemed to be the toughest part. "I'll show you to the waiting area." Bella nodded but remained there stroking Livi's hair. She didn't want to leave her. "We need about an hour and a half. As soon as it's complete and we've moved her to recovery, I'll come and get you. I promise, Ms. Swan."

"You'll be with her?" Bella didn't realize it'd be this difficult.

"I'll be here the whole time. I'll only leave her to come get you once it's over. Everything's going to be just fine, though." Bella nodded but had a hard time pulling away. "The faster you get to the waiting room, the faster we can finish the operation." That spurred Bella to move. She kissed Livi's cheek then turned to Edward with a nod.

"It's Bella, by the way." She took a deep breath and glanced back at her niece momentarily. "Call me Bella."

Over the next two weeks, Bella brought Livi into the office for her treatments. The operation to place the port had gone smoothly. Then within days, Livi had her first chemo session. Edward found himself lingering in the treatment room longer than usual. Bella kept him occupied through conversation while her niece made friends with another little girl in the room. He tried valiantly to keep the conversation professional, but Bella had a way of drawing him in. He worked to keep his distance often excusing himself mid-conversation to retreat to his office.

The third week, Edward remained in his office during Livi's scheduled session. He would make a point to visit her before she left, but he had paperwork he needed to complete. That's what he told himself at least. Ten minutes after Livi's appointment began, he startled at the sound of his door opening without a knock. He looked up in surprise to find Bella walking in with something under her arm.

"I have been relegated to the back burner in favor of her new best friend," she said without introduction as she sat heavily in the chair across from Edward's desk. She then reached forward to move the chart out of her way and sat down a box. From within, she pulled out a travel chess set. "Therefore, you have to be my new best friend." She proceeded to set up the game without a care as to what Edward was doing prior to her arrival. "And since you're a grown-up best friend. You get to play chess." She looked up at him with a friendly smile. "Black or white?" Edward was so taken aback; he didn't respond immediately.

"Ms. Swan," he began, ready to find an excuse to politely usher her from the room.

"What did I say, _Dr. Cullen_?" Edward squirmed as the sound of his name on her lips. He wouldn't admit the places his imagination went. "It's Bella. Now…black or white?" She turned the board so the white pieces were on her side. "Never mind. I go first." Edward opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut when she moved her knight to f3.

"You can't do that," he said matter-of-factly. Bella raised one eyebrow in challenge.

"I can, and I did." Edward decided to rephrase.

"You shouldn't do that." She smirked realizing she had him hooked.

"I'm not here for advice. I'm here to teach you a lesson." Edward scowled at the implication and moved his knight to c6. Bella laughed out loud.

"Well, if that's how it's going to be…" She reached forward and made her next move. Edward forgot about the paperwork he had and tuned his entire focus on the game.

By the fourth week, games of chess were the last thing on Bella's mind when she brought Livi in for her treatments. Edward had warned Bella and Jasper that Livi may seem fine after the first few, but it would eventually catch up with her. He was right. Livi became violently sick one night. Terrified, Jasper called Edward at 11:30pm, as Edward had instructed him to do. He met the father-daughter duo at the office and administered pain medication as well as hooking his little Sunshine up for a saline drip to counteract the loss of nutrients due to the vomiting. After that, it became part of Livi's treatment to receive a saline drip after each chemo session.

Jasper was able to attend more of Livi's treatments having worked out an arrangement with his employer. Edward was happy to see Livi's father more involved. However, it also meant he saw less of her exuberant aunt. He wouldn't admit to himself how disappointed he was in that fact. He found himself spending more time back in his office and often waiting for the sound of his door to open so he could find Bella there with her trusty chess board.

One day the following week, Edward was in his office reading about a new study when there was a soft knock at his door. He looked up as his heart quickened slightly then he called for the guest to enter. He was both happy and disappointed to see his mother on the other side of the door. She stepped in, and he stood to greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

"What a pleasant surprise," he told her genuinely as he pulled the chair back for her to take a seat. She placed a bag on the desk and her purse on the other chair.

"I thought I'd bring you lunch," Esme said with a smile. "My appointment had to reschedule, and I was in the area. You know I wouldn't pass up a chance to see my baby boy." Edward felt his cheeks heat slightly at the sentiment.

"You know I won't turn down food. What did you bring?" He helped her unload the sandwiches from one of his favorite cafes around the corner. They ate their food while Esme quizzed him on the happenings in his life. She wasn't surprised when he didn't have too much to share. He was a creature of habit and a workaholic. His days typically consisted of the same pattern of events. Edward sat back and sighed contentedly as he polished off the last of his sandwich. "That was wonderful, Mom. Thank you for-" He was interrupted by the door opening.

"Alright, you," Bella said as she walked in with her head down as she dug through her purse. "As soon as I find my phone so I can see the picture of our last game, I'm going to let you win this round. Then I'm wiping the floor with you." Finally, she looked up to see a beautiful older woman sitting in the room and gasped. "I am so, so sorry. I didn't realize you had someone in here. I'll just…" Bella trailed off as she looked closer at the woman before realizing who she was. "You're Esme Platt!" Bella abandoned her search, pulled the purse from her shoulder, and dropped in unceremoniously to the floor. She approached the older woman that was looking at her curiously and held out her hand. "I'm Bella Swan. It's such an honor to meet you." Esme's eyes lit up with recognition, and a genuine smile overtook her face.

"Oh, dear," she said as she stood. "The pleasure is all mine. I've heard so much about you." Edward sat stunned and confused. How did his mother know Bella? He'd never mentioned her. "You are doing great things with University District. Tell me, are you going to be involved in the stadium project?" Bella nodded then twisted her hand slightly.

"Sort of." Bella took a seat in the chair beside Esme as the older woman sat too. "I mean, at the moment I'm looking at landscape, access, adjacent relevance, etc. I don't think I'll be involved in the actual stadium aspect. That's a bit outside of my wheelhouse."

"Oh, I have no doubt you'd do a fine job if any of your past work is telling." Bella blushed and smiled shyly at the compliment. I mean, this was Esme Platt, interior designer extraordinaire! She would die to be able to work with Esme one day.

"Are you bidding for the museum?" Esme sighed dreamily.

"I want nothing more than to get that project." Bella bit her lip at the admission. She wasn't allowed to say anything, but she was on the committee. If Bella had her way, Esme was getting that bid. Both women turned when Edward cleared his throat. He was stunned at the exchange in front of him. He'd tried to keep her at a distance, and that meant he truly didn't know much about her. "I'm so sorry. I seem to be keeping you from your appointment." Bella laid her hand on Esme's arm.

"There's no appointment. I was just coming to challenge Edward to another round of chess. We sometimes play while my niece is receiving her treatment." Esme tried to keep the shock from her face. Her son was regularly socializing with a woman?

"My son? My Edward?" Edward tried not to groan aloud while Bella laughed boisterously.

"I know. It's a bit of a surprise. I mean he's always so _professional_." Esme giggled. "And _predictable_. That's why I like playing chess with him."

"Hey," Edward said with a scowl. "I'm pretty sure I'm ahead by three games." Bella nodded.

"This is true. But I'm learning your pattern, your tells. Give me a few more games, and I'll have you figured out." Edward refused to admit she was probably right. Esme watched the pair in amusement enjoying the banter between them. She'd never seen that look on her son's face, and she hoped it would stay there.

"Regardless," Esme said, "I need to get back to the office. I mean, after all, I have a bid I should be working on." Bella beamed at Esme who smiled back. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Maybe we can have lunch some time." Bella stood as Esme gathered her things.

"That would be wonderful."

Edward stood as well and appeared next to his mother's side, offering her his arm. She took it and let him lead her to the door. Esme tried to keep the mischievous smile from showing. There was more going on here that her dear son had said. There were a few phone conversations that she recalled where she'd been suspicious that there was someone in his life. Now she knew it!

"Edward, be sure you give Bella my number – office and cell, please," she told him loud enough that Bella could hear.

Edward nodded, dumbfounded, as he opened the door for his mother. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek in salutation before waving at Bella. Just as the door shut, he jumped when Bella hit his arm playfully.

"Your mother is Esme freakin Platt? Wait! Platt? Cullen?"

"Platt is her maiden name," he told her. "She had already made a name for herself before she married."

"That makes sense." Bella stared off in thought, and Edward was thrown off by everything that had just taken place. That didn't faze Bella though. She went back to his desk and proceeded to set up the game. "Esme freakin Platt. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone. Huh!" Edward didn't move quickly enough for her liking so she called out to him. "Get over here, so I can kick your butt." Shaking his head, he made his way to the desk where Bella had finished setting up the game based on the picture she'd taken when their time was up last.

"How do you know my mother?" Edward finally asked.

"I don't _know_ your mother. I know _of _your mother. I mean who doesn't, especially in our industry." Edward was ashamed to realize that after all these weeks; he still didn't know what Bella did for a living.

"Are you an interior designer?" Bella shook her head. "God, no. I couldn't handle all that. Too much pressure. I'm actually an urban designer." Edward nodded as Bella reached for the board and made a move. He wasn't going to admit he had no idea what an urban designer did. He would just ask his mom tonight during their phone call. He reached forward and made his next move. "Check." Bella tilted her head and studied the board for a second.

"Huh." She blew out a long breath drawing Edward's eyes to her lips. She never wore lipstick, but her lips were always shiny. They looked so soft; Edward wanted to reach forward and rub his thumb over them to test his theory. "Man, what a day." Her following smile broke him from his thoughts.

Three days later, Edward was in the reception area around 3:15pm. Of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that Livi's appointment was in another five minutes. Nurse Denali was organizing the charts for the following day watching him stealthily as he fussed with the papers on the counter. When the door chimed to signal an arrival, Edward spun around to see who had stepped inside. He smiled at Livi but refused to acknowledge the slight pang of disappointment when she was followed by her father. He knelt down to greet her.

"Hey there, Sunshine," he said enthusiastically. Livi didn't even smile back. The pain was evident on her face. Her eyes looked miserable. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to take it all away for her. He reached forward and rubbed his thumb over her sallow cheek. "You look tired, honey. Do you want to sleep today while you're getting your mecinine?" He was happy to see a small smile tug at her lips when he said her made up word. Livi nodded as she leaned against her father's leg. Jasper reached down and picked her up into his arms where she laid her head on his shoulder. "Come on, then."

Edward took them to a private room instead of the communal treatment room. He took a few blankets from the warmer and wrapped them around his little patient after her father deposited her on the bed. Jasper thanked him profusely when Edward returned to the room with the chemo. He tried to wave him off, but Jasper wouldn't give up. Before the treatment had even begun, Livi was fast asleep. Just a few minutes later, Bella rushed into the room breathing heavily.

"I'm here," she said between breaths. "I'm here. I got here as fast as I could. You haven't started have you? Jasper, have you asked him yet?" Edward looked at her curiously then swung his gaze to Jasper. The man was shaking his head 'no'. Bella took a seat in another chair, and sensing a difficult conversation, Edward pulled the stool towards them to take his own seat. "Okay. Go now." Jasper opened his mouth, but Bella interrupted him again. "This isn't right." She reached forward, gripped Edward's tie, and pulled him close. Thank goodness the stool was on wheels, so he didn't fall over. With deft fingers, Bella loosened the knot and undid the top button on his shirt. "There. This isn't an easy conversation, so I don't want you to look like it's an everyday occurrence." Edward's anxiety spiked at the comment.

"Dr. Cullen," Jasper began, "I wanted to talk about Livi's continued treatment." He paused and took a shaky breath. "Well, if we should really…continue Livi's treatment."

Edward nodded once. This he could handle. This was common. Livi was at the point where every treatment seemed to make her sicker. It wasn't uncommon. And it wasn't uncommon for parent's to not want their children to suffer. They just had to stick it out though. Edward could tell it was working. Livi's blood panels were proof of that.

"I don't want to…to…hurt her," Jasper admitted through the lump in his throat.

"Which is what makes you an excellent father," Edward said calmly. "Here's the thing though…" Edward proceeded to give them the same speech her gave all parents when they came to him with this fear. When he was finished with the logistics, he told them what he told all of the families. "I know this is difficult. I understand that it can appear as if Livi's doing worse with each treatment. Medically, though, she's not. She's improving. Staying positive isn't easy. I urge you to stick it out through. Stay strong. And when you feel you can't be strong, lean on me. My shoulders can take it." In the end, Jasper agreed to keep fighting. Livi wasn't giving up, Edward had said. They shouldn't either.

After that meeting, Edward seemed to see less and less of Bella. Jasper was at most of the appointments and explained that Bella was busy with her University District project. A groundbreaking ceremony was scheduled for some time over the next two weeks, and Bella had been at the office late almost every night. After speaking with his mother about Bella's job, he'd found himself driving to the neighborhood and checking out her previous work. He was impressed with how her mind could see things in a different way than what he was accustomed to. His mother asked about her often, and he'd finally admitted he was disappointed that she wasn't around much anymore. Esme had told him to contact her, but he just wasn't sure he was at a place that he could do that.

It was six weeks after Livi had started her treatment, and Edward was taking a rare day off from work. His father wanted to play a round of racquetball, and his mother was preparing a feast for dinner. Edward's sister was in town from New York much to his mom's delight. Dinner wasn't until 6:00, but he intended to spend as much time with her as he could today and over the rest of the weekend before she returned home. First, though, he was starting his day with his usual run in the park, just two hours later than usual. He'd slept in getting up around 7:00. At first, he had enjoyed the late start to the morning. Now, though, he was dripping with sweat. It was crazy how much a difference of two hours could make in the temperature. He was pulled from his thoughts abruptly when his body collided with another.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he yanked his earbuds out and looked at the poor soul he'd crashed into. "Are you-Bella?" He reached down to pull Bella back to her feet from where she had fallen to the ground. "Are you hurt?" Once standing, he turned her sideways looking for any obvious injuries. He couldn't see any, but she wasn't saying anything. He looked at her face, and she was staring at his chest almost in a daze. Did she hit her head? "Bella, can you talk to me?"

Bella had been walking to her meeting about the museum bid when she decided to cut through the park. It was a beautiful morning if a bit warm, and she loved seeing all the people in the area. It helped give her ideas for her projects in the area. She'd been looking at the pond when a body collided with hers knocking her flat on her ass. She immediately recognized Edward's voice as he apologized and helped her up. She felt and saw his shirt covered in sweat, but that wasn't what had caught her attention.

The bright, colorful images adorning his arms drew her up short. Dr. Cullen, the straight-laced, reserved doctor, was inked! Her world tilted a bit with that revelation. Immediately, her mouth went dry at the sight, because Bella _loved _men with ink. She had been secretly pining over him for a few weeks. This wasn't going to help matters. As she studied the images closer, she grew confused. The artist he'd chosen wasn't as _artistic_ as she'd expect. The closer she looked, the more she realized how childlike it all looked.

"Bella, can you talk to me?"

Bella heard Edward ask through the fog of her mind. She looked up to meet his eyes and saw genuine concern on his face. She was going to answer, but the sight of him literally stole her breath away. She'd always thought he was handsome, but in this moment, he was looking at her with an openness she hadn't seen before. He was always this way with the kids, but when it came to adults, to her, he seemed closed off.

"Come here, and sit down for me," Edward said as his concern for her grew the longer she didn't answer him. He tugged Bella gently along sure to keep his grip on her as a precaution. He didn't think he'd hit her that hard, but the longer she remained mute, the more his worry grew. Bella followed Edward in a daze and sat when directed. Edward tried to remain quiet, give her a moment, but his anxiety was mounting.

"Come on, honey. Talk to me. Say _something._"

"I'm fine," she said, the endearment spurring her to speak. Edward's breath left him in a rush.

"You had me worried."

Bella was distracted by exploring the artwork. On his right bicep, Bella could see an airplane – an airplane, she realized with a jolt, she recognized. She reached forward and traced the wings of the plane. Edward froze at the feel of her fingers against his skin.

"I know this," Bella whispered. For some reason, Edward had forgotten that she didn't know about his tattoos. He remained covered up at work in order to build rapport and trust with the parents. Only those in his personal life knew about them. Bella looked up and gazed into his bright green eyes, his hesitant eyes. "This is Jason's."

Edward had many drawings from his patients framed in his office. One day after Edward had beat Bella at chess for the fifth time; she'd explored the artwork asking about them. She knew this one. It was from one of Edward's first patients, a patient that didn't survive. Edward nodded once, his eyes saddening at the thought.

"He was special," Bella said with a smile.

"They're all special," Edward corrected making her smile tenderly.

"Some leave permanent marks on you though. He was one of them." Afraid to admit it, Edward shrugged.

"They're all a part of me." Bella's heart ached for this beautiful, humble, compassionate man. She was tired of fighting this, allowing him to remain at arm's length.

"Go to dinner with me."

"Bella," he said reluctantly.

"No. You don't get to keep tiptoeing around me. Go to dinner with me." She bumped her shoulder against his. "You know you wanna." Oh, he did. He really wanted to.

"Your niece-"

"Nope." Bella shook her head, interrupting him. "You don't get to use her as an excuse."

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can. You just have to be brave. Go to dinner with me."

"I have plans tonight with my family."

"Tomorrow." Persistence was her strong suit.

"My sister is in town for the weekend."

"Next week." Bella wasn't giving up. Not by a long shot. Edward was running out of excuses, and quite frankly, he didn't want to find any others.

"Okay." Bella smiled widely, and Edward grinned back, though his was a bit more subdued. "Here." Edward handed her his phone after he unlocked it. "Add your number. I'll call you after my sister goes home and once I've reviewed next week's schedule. Are there any days I need to avoid or work better?" Bella shook her head as she typed away.

"I'll make any day work." The sentiment warmed him. He was glad she was looking forward to the dinner. He just needed to work at getting out of his head. "Oh!" Bella hopped up quickly when she realized if she didn't hurry, she'd be late. "I have to go. I have a meeting starting in a few minutes." Edward stood taking the phone from Bella's outstretched hand. She turned to walk away but swung back quickly, reached for his face, and pulled his lips to hers for a quick kiss. "Call me."

Edward could only nod as Bella turned and hurried away. She pressed her fingers to her tingling lips and couldn't stop the giggle from bubbling up. Edward chuckled when the sound reached his ears.

Four days later, Edward and Bella had their first date at one of Bella's favorite restaurants. Edward had been a bit stilted at first, but fifteen minutes in, Bella took his hand in hers and assured him she already liked him. Why else would she continue to seek him out at the clinic? It sure wasn't for chess. Edward laughed and some of the tension left his shoulders. Edward, for the first time in a very long time, allowed himself to relax.

They spent dinner getting to know each other, _truly _getting to know each other. Edward finally asked Bella about her job, and he watched with fascination as she animatedly talked about what she loved getting paid to do. It was more on the creative side than he had expected when his mother gave him a brief description. It didn't surprise him, though. He'd been able to tell from the moment they met that she had a rather interesting mind.

"So, I know you have a sister," Bella said after the server placed the food in front of them. "Are there any other siblings?" Edward shook his head.

"No, it's just us," he said, and Bella smiled, because she could hear the affection he held for her in his voice.

"Is she older or younger?" His eyes met hers when the sexiest noise left her lips after the question. Her eyes were closed as she chewed her food. "Oh, this tastes divine." Edward shifted in his seat and looked away.

"Younger. I'm seven years older than her."

"Jasper's older than me too! But only by two years."

Unconsciously, Edward wrapped his foot around Bella's, their ankles resting against each other. She tried to suppress her smile, not draw his attention. She liked it and didn't want him to pull away.

When the server cleared the table, Edward found himself not wanting the night to end. He was enjoying his time with Bella, more than he had expected to. He never doubted he would like Bella, but he hadn't been sure he'd be able to loosen up enough to actually enjoy the date. There was something special about her, though that put him at ease. She seemed so genuine. There wasn't a hint that any of it was a show as he'd experienced with women in the past. Before the server left, he handed over his credit card and waved Bella off when she protested saying she was the one that had asked him out. After signing the receipt, he stood and held his arm out for her.

"It's not raining," he said. "Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe find dessert along the way?" Bella bit her lip and smiled as she slid her hand around his bicep. Edward was thankful the weather was cooperating. He wasn't ready to let her go and take her home.

"You're a tough nut to crack, Edward Cullen," Bella said about an hour later as they sat on a bench in the park eating their ice cream cones. "There was a time I thought we'd never get here." Edward smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," he started, but Bella interrupted him.

"Absolutely not. Don't apologize for being you." He looked her in the eyes and saw sincerity in them and fell for her just a bit more.

"I've had some…not so pleasant experiences with dating in the past. It got to a point that I thought it was better to just avoid it all together." He finished the last bite of his cone then placed his arm on the back of the bench so it wrapped around her, turned, and smirked. "But you're pretty difficult to avoid."

Bella beamed proudly, and he chuckled. That had been her plan all along, and she was glad it worked. At some point over the last few weeks, she'd fallen for this man. She had watched the way he interacted with his patients, how he had been as honest with them as possible but also hopeful and playful. She'd observed him with the parents, how he assured them over and over that he was fighting for their child and would do everything in his power to help them. Then she'd seen how he was keeping his word, because every time she sought him out in his office, she found him reading an article, medical journal, or something else of that nature. He was constantly working to save those kids, _his kids, _as he'd often referred to them. Edward Cullen was a good man.

A drip of chocolate ice cream on the corner of Bella's mouth caught Edward's attention, and he reached up to swipe it away. He took the opportunity to run his thumb over her pouty bottom lip to see if it was as soft as he imagined it to be. He groaned when her hot tongue peeked out and lapped at the pad of his finger breaking his resolve. He cupped her flushed cheek and met her hooded eyes before pulling her forward until their lips touched. His eyes slid closed, and he held still for a moment to relish the feel of them finally on him. Bella sighed dreamily as she finally, _finally _got to really kiss this man. He held her so gently, touched her so reverently, that she couldn't help but savor the moment. Not caring, she dropped the remainder of her ice cream to the ground then wound her fingers through the hair she'd been fantasizing about for so long. It was just as soft as she'd imagined.

Electricity traveled through his spine as Bella rubbed the back of his neck and locked her hold on him. When Bella opened her mouth to take a breath, Edward reached out his tongue to taste hers. She allowed him, arching toward him. He moved his arm from the bench to wrap around her and pull her closer, her body heat warming him from the outside while her sounds and taste warmed him from the inside. When he realized he was pulling her to straddle his lap, his senses came back to him. Edward held her in placed, kissed her chastely two more times, and then pulled away only slightly. Their heavy breaths mingled as Edward rested his cheek against hers.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered. Edward chuckled.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he assured her before pulling back to look her in the eyes. He appreciated the way her cheeks were flushed. "Unless you regret doing that." Bella looked offended.

"Never."

He smiled and pulled back, extricating himself from around her. She squeezed him tightly before releasing her own grip.

"I'm not in this for something quick," Edward rushed to assure her. Bella liked the sound of that.

"So, you're in for something?" He nodded as he took her hand in his.

"I intend to do this right – date you, woo you." Edward loved the smile that stretched over her lips and the giggle that slipped through before she covered her mouth.

"Woo me?" He nodded. Her face grew somber within seconds. "You don't even know if I'm worth that."

"I have a feeling you are."

"I don't have the best track record." Bella looked down unable to meet his eyes. "If you talked to my exes, they'd tell you I'm reserved and hesitant to commit." Edward bumped his shoulder to hers.

"Did you ever think they were the issues in those relationships?" Bella looked up at his eyes, surprised to see the determination behind them.

"Well, the commitment part might be me." She traced the tattoo on his forearm as she'd been dying to do since she first saw them. Edward's body tingled at the sensation. "I mean, I don't think I could ever get one of these."

"It's the same. You just haven't found the one worthy of your commitment." Bella smiled at him.

"Maybe you're right." Edward stood and pulled Bella to her feet. "Let me get you back to your car." Bella lifted onto her toes and pressed her lips to his.

"Or we could do some more of this." Edward held her face as he kissed her again.

"You're going to be trouble." Bella giggled again when he took her hand and pulled her to start walking. She hadn't felt this carefree is a very long time. "Major trouble."

Edward made an effort to see Bella at least once a week after their first date. However, quickly, he realized once a week wasn't enough. He found himself having nightly phone calls with her before calling his mom. There were times he missed his window to call him mom, though, because he simply lost track of time when they talked. No topic was off-limits. Edward even found himself revealing the story of his childhood, and no one knew that besides his parents and sister. Bella had cried, and he felt like an ass for even bringing it up. Bella tried to assure him that she was glad he told her. She hated thinking of anyone being unloved like that, but she especially hated hearing it about Edward, her Edward. He was one of the kindest, most good-hearted people she'd ever met. He didn't deserve that, and she would do everything in her power to show him how much love he deserved. Because she did love him; she just didn't think he was ready to hear it yet.

Livi's treatment seemed to be going well in Edward's eyes. Jasper and Bella saw something only slightly different. The chemotherapy had been very rough on Bella's niece. Livi wasn't the energetic, carefree, boisterous girl she once was. She was subdued, quiet, and she hurt all the time. It broke Bella's heart when she'd stay over on the nights Jasper had to work, and Livi would beg her to make it stop hurting. There wasn't much Bella could do, so she'd just hold Livi and silently cry with her.

At her ten-week follow up, Edward was happy with the progress he could see, but she wasn't ready for the treatment to end as the cancer was still detectable. He talked to Jasper and Bella about another trial he thought could help boost Livi's progress as well as her overall demeanor. Jasper agreed, and he immediately began administering the new drugs at the end of each treatment. Within three weeks, they could all see a marked difference in their favorite little girl. Her smile was back, and though she wasn't running around the playroom, she had a pep in her step that Edward hadn't seen since their first meeting. He hoped to see improvement in her tests as well.

"Hey, handsome," Bella greeted Edward as she swung the door open to his office. She'd just dropped Livi in the treatment room and was excited to show him the plans she'd begun for Seattle University. "I have – oh, hi!" She was happy to see Esme sitting in the chair across from her boyfriend with a smile plastered on her face. Bella walked over and hugged the woman before taking a seat. "The museum." She placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes with a smile. "I swear, you have some supernatural gift." Esme beamed at the compliment.

"I think it's turning out well," she said modestly.

"Well." Bella scoffed. "Well! That is not something to downplay. You're a genius." When she sat down, Edward wrapped his foot around hers so their ankles rested against each other. He did it every time they were together. "Edward, has she always been like this?" He smirked and nodded while his mother protested half-heartedly. "Well, I think it's something you should brag about. I mean, I got a call from a Ms. Cindy Allen." Esme gasped. "She wanted to talk about a certain museum."

"Bella, shut up!" Edward was startled by his mother's outburst. He didn't know this Cindy Allen, but she obviously meant something. "What did she say?" Bella just shrugged with a smirk. "Oh, I need to go."

Esme stood quickly gathering her things. She didn't even hug either of them goodbye as was her usual routine before leaving. If the editor of Interior Design Magazine was asking about her, she had so much to do. What would she say when she called? Did she need to act surprised? She had so much to prepare.

"What just happened?" Edward asked after the door clicked closed.

He stood and walked around his desk to greet Bella with a kiss before sitting beside her. He thoroughly enjoyed kissing her and did it as often as he could. She enjoyed it too, so she didn't complain. The food was getting cold though, so, she finally pulled away though she was reluctant. She unloaded the soup and sandwiches she'd picked up from the café and placed them on the table.

"I'll let her tell you all about it," Bella said then pulled a pickle from her sandwich and popped it in her mouth. "Now, what's the news about Hannah?" Edward smiled widely at the reminder.

"My baby sister is moving home." Bella cheered. She knew how much Edward hated that she'd been living across the country for the past three years. He only got to see her a few times a year, and Bella could see how much he missed her. "I know; I'm so excited. You know, Esme and Carlisle got me when I was seven. Hannah was born just a few months later. She was always a bright spot in my life. I loved her from the beginning. Ask Mom. I helped take care of her, change her, feed her, burp her, and rock her to sleep." Bella watched as Edward's mind wandered back to those times. "She saved me, showed me what love was." He looked over at her tenderly. "Showed me I was worth loving, and that I _could _love." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "It's how I know I love you." Bella's breath hitched, and she closed her eyes to relish the feeling.

"I love you too." Edward leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Bella nodded. She'd take any excuse to spend time with him. "Do you want to bring an overnight bag?"

Bella's heart raced. She kissed him deeply, and he responded in kind. Without breaking the kiss, Bella stood and pressed forward until she was straddling his lap. He groaned as he pulled her hips flush with his. He'd been trying to control himself around her for weeks, and his resolve was at its breaking point.

"Oh!" Both startled from the kiss at the unexpected voice in the room. Bella buried her face in Edward's neck as he turned to see Nurse Denali standing at the door, eyes diverted as she apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry. I knocked, and I heard something. I thought you were telling me to come in. Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just letting you know that your next appointment arrived early. I'll keep them in the waiting room. Again, so sorry."

She shut the door not wanting to make the couple any more uncomfortable. While her heart felt a twinge of jealousy, she was also happy for them. She liked them together, liked how Bella brought Dr. Cullen out of his shell. She giggled at the absurdity of what had just happened before walking away.

"Well," Bella said after looking back up at Edward. "We sure gave her a show." Edward scowled, which only made Bella laugh.

"I try to remain professional here," Edward told her, as if she didn't already know that. Bella pulled off his lap and took a seat beside him.

"Let's eat quickly so you can get back to your _professional _job." Her wink told him it was said with affection.

Six weeks later, Edward was beyond excited for his 2:00pm appointment. The day seemed to drag by slowly making him anxious. The staff could see his excitement, and they shared in it as well. These kinds of days were few and far between, and when they occurred, they all reveled in it. Unable to contain himself, Edward went to reception to wait there. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later, Bella, Jasper, and Livi walked through the door. He dropped to his knees and greeted his little patient with a smile.

"Hey there, Sunshine," he said as she threw her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"I have something for you," Livi said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah?" Edward asked. "You brought me a present?"

The little girl nodded hard enough to make herself sway. Edward righted her before she fell as she giggled at herself. Then she thrust a piece of paper at him. He took it and emotion overwhelmed him as he looked at the painting.

"This…this is beautiful."

"It's my name!" Livi had drawn a sun with bright yellow and orange rays. It wore a smile and a pair of slightly lopsided sunglasses. "It's the name you gave me."

"Can I keep it forever?" Edward heard Bella gasp, and he knew she understood what he was really asking. He had a perfect spot in mind for this right on his chest. Livi nodded with a proud smile. "I actually have a gift for you too."

"I get a present too?" Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out the earrings he'd purchased a few weeks ago in anticipation of this day. He held them in his palm as Livi looked at them in wonder. "They're so pretty."

She stroked them softly. They were a pair of boxing gloves made of purple crystals, with a purple ribbon on them. Jasper leaned forward so he could see, and for a moment, he was scared his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Is that?" he started to ask, but his throat closed on him as tears gathered in his eyes.

Edward stood and rested his hand on the overwhelmed father's shoulder. Bella gripped Jasper's hand with punishing strength as she wanted to cry but wanted Edward's confirmation first. She was scared to hope.

"Yes," Edward said softly. "It's gone." A sob broke through Jasper's lips and he pulled Edward and Bella into a hug. Edward patted his back and rubbed Bella's arm. He felt his throat tighten too. Every one of his patients mattered, but this one…this one mattered just a little bit _more_. "Tests are NED. We're going to stop treatment, and she just comes back for checkups at this point." Jasper finally pulled back, wiped his eyes, and pulled his daughter up into his arms who was looking a bit concerned. "She's good, Jasper. She's going to be great."

"Did you hear that, Baby Girl? Do you know what those mean?" She shook her head, but Jasper was still a bit too emotional to speak.

"Remember when we first met? I asked if you could fight," Edward told her as he pretended to box her a few times. She nodded, giggled, and rested her head against her father's chest. "That's why they're gloves. You're a little fighter. Then this," he pointed to the ribbon, "is for people who are cancer survivors." She still looked at him as if not comprehending. "It's for people that had cancer then beat it. It means you won." Her head popped up with a wide smile.

"No more mecinine?" she asked excitedly, and everyone in the room laughed.

"No more mecinine."

Livi cheered, and everyone joined in, even the people in the waiting room. Jasper hugged his little girl tightly beyond relieved to know he would get to have her for many years to come.

"Jasper," Bella said quietly. "You have to share."

She reached for Livi, and Jasper handed her over with a chuckle. Bella hugged her niece and bounced around the room making the little girl shriek in laughter.

"Aunt B!" Livi said through her peals of laughter. "Aunt B, you're making me dizzy." Bella fell into a chair and peppered kisses all over the little girl's face. "Stop! Stoooooop!" Bella finally pulled back as everyone wiped their eyes. Days like this, days when a child and their family learned they were officially a survivor, were always emotional. "Can we go eat now?"

"It's a little too early for dinner. Why don't you and I go get a snack, let your dad and Dr. Cullen talk? Then they can meet us later for dinner. Say, around 6?"

Jasper nodded, and when she looked at Edward, he nodded with a smile. It would be the first time he'd be going to dinner with her family, and it made him inordinately happy. Jasper kissed his daughter goodbye, and Edward stepped forward to tell her goodbye. When he turned to Bella, he did something completely out of character. He leaned forward and pecked her lips. He never thought he'd be one for PDA, especially at the office. This was Bella though, and she meant everything to him.

"I'll see you in a few hours," he told her with a smile as Livi made kissy noises. Bella tickled her niece for teasing, and they left. Edward turned to Jasper after they disappeared from view. "Let's go to my office so we can discuss what happens now." Jasper looked at him with an appraising eye before nodding once and following him.

Dinner that night went better that Edward could have hoped. After Jasper had given him "the talk", they'd moved on as if everything was normal. Edward decided if Jasper wasn't going to make it weird, he wasn't going to make it weird either. He could always use more friends in his life. Plus, Jasper was important to Bella. Other than Livi, he was the only family she had. He wanted to get to know him better. Then watching Livi at dinner; nothing made him happier than seeing a bright smile on her carefree face. This is what he lived for, seeing his kids happy, healthy, _and alive._

When Livi started nodding off at the table, the adults decided to call it a night. Edward paid for dinner much to Jasper's chagrin, but Edward assured Jasper he wanted to. Bella and he watched them drive away before turning to one another. She was happy Edward asked her to come over. She was planning to, but it was nice to know he wanted her there. When they got to his house, he called his mom to let her know about Livi. She'd become just as invested in her as Edward had. When he ended their conversation, he went to find Bella in the kitchen. She'd pulled the ice cream from the freezer and was bent over the counter eating straight from the carton. The sight of her here in his home, hair piled on top of her head as she hummed some unknown tune, looking as if she belonged there every night instead of just occasionally made him want it, want her.

"Want a bite?" Bella asked when she saw him leaning on the doorframe watching her.

She stood and popped another spoonful into her mouth as Edward walked around the island until he stood behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned to the side slightly so she could spoon some ice cream into his mouth with a giggle. He pressed his cold lips to her neck, and she sighed at the contact. He slid his foot beside hers but pulled back abruptly when she hissed.

"What?" he asked. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, but he didn't believe her. He could see the pain on her face. He spun her around and lifted her onto the island.

"Edward, I'm fine." He took her leg and placed it on his thigh. "I promise."

"If that were true, you won't have made that noise." He took her pant leg and lifted it. A square of gauze was taped on the outside of her ankle, and the sight of it concerned him. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"Because I'm not."

Edward peeled away the bandage, and Bella watched as a myriad of emotions crossed his face. He brushed his finger lightly around the area.

"You got a tattoo." He looked up at her, and she nodded. "This is huge. Why this?" He looked back down at the anchor. She didn't sail, and they'd never been on a boat. She had never even mentioned a boat. "Also, why here?" Tattoo placement often meant just as much as the image.

"For years, I felt like I was drifting along not sure where I was headed or what my purpose was. I've had Jasper, and I've had Livi. She gave me a purpose, especially lately. But she'll get better. She'll soon be a happy, healthy little girl that doesn't need me anymore. Nothing has made me feel settled before. I think that's why my past relationships didn't work. You said maybe I just hadn't found someone worth committing to. I think you were onto something. They didn't give me a reason to stick around; they weren't my purpose. But with you, everything feels right. There's no drifting. I feel anchored with you." She pointed to the tattoo, and his heart tugged. "Then when you wrap your foot around mine, it-"

"I do?" Bella smiled and chuckled.

"See, you don't even know you do it." She held his face as she pulled her leg from his grasp, wrapped it around him, and pulled until he was flush against her. "You wrap your foot around mine, and our ankles rest against each other. You do it any time we're sitting together." Edward felt like he couldn't breathe.

"You did this for me." She nodded, and his heart felt full. "Bella."

She kissed his jaw then rested her forehead against his. He closed his eyes to savor the moment. He knew she was the one. This was just confirmation that she felt the same.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you, too," he said, his voice thick with emotion. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Now take me to bed and show me."


End file.
